in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Plant Heroes Reassemble
Plot After being fed up with heroes getting in the way of his plans, Re-Peat Boss decides to kidnap the plant heroes and steal their superpowers, before using them to create his own army of plant supervillains. He proceeds to send out the plant supervillains to attack various worlds, each fight harder than the last! How will the Locked Room Gang be able to give the plant heroes their powers back and at the same time, confront Re-Peat Boss and stop his evil plans? Cast * Green Shadow * Solar Flare * Wall-Knight (NEW!) * Chompzilla (NEW!) * Spudow (NEW!) * Citron (NEW!) * Grass Knuckles * Night Cap * Rose (NEW!) * Captain Combustible (NEW!) * Beta-Carrotina (NEW!) * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Repeater * Chomper * Starcade * The Retro Rebels * Kyoji * Akasha * Takeshi * Sasuke * The Gemstones * Spandroid * Assorted Cookie * Coffee Cookie * Orange Cookie * Re-Peat Boss * Boss Choy * Black Planter (NEW!) * Polar Tundra (NEW!) * Sir Cracks-a-Lot (NEW!) * Queen Chomp (NEW!) * Rooto (NEW!) * Professor Orange (NEW!) * Larry the Vegetable (NEW!) * Shiitake (NEW!) * Thornabelle (NEW!) * Admiral Arson (NEW!) * Metal (NEW!) * Flora (NEW!) * Twist (NEW!) * Cactus (NEW!) * Sting * Spark * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Fluttershy * Toxico * Opposite Blast * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Dark Shadow * Black Gem * Paula Python * Red Spoon * Green Tea Cookie Story On the night before The Super Powered Expansion in Echo Creek, everything was peaceful and most people were asleep, despite a few slumber parties. Everyone seems to have smiles in their faces after the entire day, well, except for the infamous villain Re-Peat Boss who has returned to his base from Suburbia with scraps from his destroyed Moss-Bot. * Re-Peat Boss: Curse those plant heroes! Every time I attempt to launch an offensive against Suburbia, they always get in my way! Robot by robot, battle by battle, they always win against me! I'd better think of the most brilliant plan, and make the most powerful robot in history, if it means destroying the plant heroes and conquering Suburbia for myself! Re-Peat Boss begins repairing his destroyed Moss-Bot. * Re-Peat Boss: Maybe...just maybe, it could be because of Boss Choy. I may be a villain but I despise being lonely. Creating Boss Choy was the best decision of my life. He was loyal, always down to earth and ready for action. However, with him being sent to a training academy for beginner villains, I'm starting to feel lonely again. Maybe it's because I've been thinking about him, I've been losing focus in my recent schemes. If only he was here again. * ???: I'm back! * Re-Peat Boss: Huh, could it be? A cloud of smoke appears in front of Re-Peat Boss. Re-Peat Boss sees Boss Choy step out, this time wearing a black bandana and a white gi. * Boss Choy: It's me, Boss Choy! Good to see you again, bud! * Re-Peat Boss: Good to see you again, Boss Choy. I see you've took your training at the academy well. * Boss Choy: You bet, six weeks in training academy was so worth it! Thanks to the training I've got, I won't need any more energy spheres to be powerful! Now I've got guns! * Re-Peat Boss: That's good, that's good. * Boss Choy: So, how about you? How are you feeling? * Re-Peat Boss: If you ask me, I'm not doing well myself. * Boss Choy: Why? What's wrong? * Re-Peat Boss: Those plant heroes have been getting in my way every time I try to conquer Suburbia! None of my robots or plans worked against them! It's like they're a combined superpowered wall which surrounds Suburbia! * Boss Choy: Well, I guess you could've managed to conquer Suburbia before those plant heroes existed. * Re-Peat Boss: Boss Choy, that's so long a...wait! Of course! There weren't any plant heroes before in Suburbia, just a batch of plants and zombies! If only I can revert Suburbia back to the way it used to be, I would practically be invincible! And I think I know how to do that! * Boss Choy: Superpowers? * Re-Peat Boss: Precisely. If we can remove the superpowers from those pesky plant heroes, they will be back to the way they were and Suburbia will be a vulnerable city again! I remember that Dr. Zomboss created the Hero-Tron 5000 to turn zombies into heroes, until he accidentally turned plants into heroes too, which means that those plants were never meant to have powers! I shall steal their superpowers and use them to make an army of plant villains! I feel like I have a brilliant plan coming up! The scene skips to the late afternoon after The Super Powered Expansion at Grass Knuckles' house, where Kyoji is training Grass Knuckles for the upcoming karate competition, by throwing rocks at Grass Knuckles for the latter to punch. * Kyoji: You're doing great, keep it up! Don't give up now! You're almost there! Come on! *throws more rocks at Grass Knuckles* * Grass Knuckles: *continuously punches the rocks that Kyoji throws at him* ''Hai-yah! Hai-yah! Hai-yah! * Kyoji: Not bad, you've improved from before. * Grass Knuckles: Thanks for doing this with me, Kyoji. It'll benefit me for the upcoming karate competition in Suburbia! * Kyoji: No problem. All help is welcome. * Grass Knuckles: Well, it's time to take a break before we continue again. * Kyoji: Yes, let's take a walk outside and enjoy the fresh air. * Grass Knuckles: Good idea! It beats being inside for hours. ''Grass Knuckles and Kyoji take a stroll. * Kyoji: So, Grass Knuckles, how are things going in Suburbia? * Grass Knuckles: It's great. Yesterday's battle was a blast! The ten of us plant heroes gathered and took down Re-Peat Boss's robot once again! You should've seen it. How about you? * Kyoji: Well...huh? Grass Knuckles and Kyoji see a punching bag suspended from a tree branch. * Grass Knuckles: Hey, a punching bag! * Kyoji: What's it doing in the middle of nowhere? * Grass Knuckles: I don't know either, but I'm going to try punching it so hard that the rope breaks! * Kyoji: Go ahead then. Grass Knuckles rushes to the tree before punching the punching bag once. Suddenly, a ray of light falls on Grass Knuckles, before the latter disappears. Kyoji sees this happening and is shocked. * Kyoji: Grass Knuckles? Where did you go? Kyoji searches around the tree, but is unable to find Grass Knuckles. * Kyoji: Grass Knuckles? Kyoji continues searching around the tree, but is still unable to find Grass Knuckles. * Kyoji: I searched everywhere, and Grass Knuckles isn't anywhere. How did he disappear so quickly? Maybe the answer lies within the tree. Kyoji climbs the tree and searches it. He finds a metallic contraption attached to the rope on top of the tree. * Kyoji: This must be what caused Grass Knuckles to disappear so suddenly. It's even attached to the punching bag! The others are at Red Spoon's restaurant for dinner after what happened today at Dr. Zack's base. I must warn everyone at once! Kyoji quickly goes to Red Spoon's restaurant. Meanwhile, Grass Knuckles finds himself awake, while being trapped in a capsule. He looks around and sees that the other plant heroes except Green Shadow and Beta-Carrotina are trapped in their respective capsules. * Grass Knuckles: What the? Where am I? What am I doing here in this capsule? * Solar Flare: Hello, Grass Knuckles! * Grass Knuckles: Solar Flare, you're here too? How did you get here? * Solar Flare: Funny story, but I have no idea. There was a new game at an arcade in Echo Creek, and I wanted to try it. I inserted a coin and the arcade cabinet just started flashing binary codes at me, and I found myself here. * Grass Knuckles: No way. And to think I'm here because of a stupid punching bag! I still have no idea why though. * Solar Flare: Me neither. * Wall-Knight: Me neither. * Grass Knuckles: Wall-Knight? * Wall-Knight: Yes, it's me! I'm just as confused as you. * Grass Knuckles: Does this mean...all the plant heroes are here too? * Spudow: Yeah. * Captain Combustible: That's correct. * Solar Flare: Yeah, Chompzilla, Night Cap, Citron, Rose too. * Chompzilla: *roars in a Godzilla fashion* * Night Cap: Yes. * Citron: To make matters worse, my GPS isn't working, so I have no idea where we are. * Rose: I already tried using a spell to break us free, but it didn't work. * ???: That's because I made the capsules magic-proof, you silly flower! There's no escape! The plant heroes see Re-Peat Boss and Boss Choy enter the room. * Grass Knuckles: Re-Peat Boss! You captured us? * Re-Peat Boss: Precisely. You thought you can destroy my robot and get away with it, do you? Fear not, I have more important business to attend to than another fight. * Solar Flare: You! Once I'm out, you'll be sorry! Solar Flare attempts to break herself out of her capsule, but it didn't work. * Re-Peat Boss: Save your energy, you brat. That capsule is invulnerable to almost any element you can imagine. Now, let's see, I've got one...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...NINE?! Why are there only nine heroes? Let me see who I'm missing out. Re-Peat Boss counts the captured plant heroes again, and realizes that the only plant hero on Earth he didn't capture was Green Shadow. * Re-Peat Boss: Green Shadow isn't here? But I thought I captured everyone! *to the plant heroes* ''Where is Green Shadow?! * Rose: Do you really expect us to tell you? * Night Cap: We're not going to tell you that. * Solar Flare: Yeah, go ask someone else! * Captain Combustible: Leave Green Shadow out of this! * Chompzilla: ''*roars in a Godzilla fashion* * Wall-Knight: Woah, okay guys. No need to get rash. * Re-Peat Boss: Wall-Knight's right, it's pointless struggling to break free. The only way you can be freed is this button on my remote control. *shows his remote control with a red button* ''However, of course you won't get away that easily. I have other plans. ''Re-Peat Boss pulls a lever, releasing a futuristic cannon. * Re-Peat Boss: Behold! With this cannon I've invented, I shall seize those superpowers that you've received by accident for myself! * Grass Knuckles: Wait, how did you... * Re-Peat Boss: SILENCE! And now, let me do this quickly. Re-Peat Boss activates the futuristic cannon, which fires a harmless laser beam at the plant heroes, removing their superpowers. The plant heroes are shocked to see that they are stripped of their superpowers. * Solar Flare: What's going on? Where are my fire powers? * Grass Knuckles: Suddenly, I don't feel as strong as before... * Wall-Knight: My armor! It's gone! * Rose: My magic... It isn't working! * Captain Combustible: And now my flames are back to orange! ORANGE!!! * Chompzilla: *whimpers* * Re-Peat Boss: Doesn't it feel crummy to lose your superpowers? I'm sorry, but you have to get used to your fate. You'd better hope the Locked Room Gang can save you, if they can. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get back and commence the next phase of my plan. * Solar Flare: You'll never get away with this! * Spudow: Can you release us? You got our powers, we don't have anything else in our pockets. * Re-Peat Boss: I'm afraid I'll have to contain you in those capsules until I finally destroy the Locked Room Gang! Have fun in your little capsules! Boss Choy, it's time for the next phase of our plan. * Boss Choy: Cowabunga! Re-Peat Boss and Boss Choy exit the room, before entering a laboratory. Re-Peat Boss grabs his capsules of gelatin (which multiplied because Re-Peat Boss secretly kept one capsule in The Burning Shadow Reborn), before injecting the removed superpowers into the gelatin capsules. After a few genetic modifications and extra chemicals, Re-Peat Boss finally creates his own army of plant supervillains. * Re-Peat Boss: I did it! I've created my own army of supervillains! Now the real fun can begin! The scene cuts to the gang, who are at Red Spoon's restaurant having dinner while celebrating their victory against Dr. Zack earlier. * Red Spoon: *''placing the food on the table* Ok, so that's ten orders of spaghetti, two triple cheese pizzas, twelve double cheeseburgers, three mega-sized subway sandwiches, two pots of chicken soup, three roasted chickens, four pounds of potato salad, a bowl of salad, a gallon of iced tea, a fruitcake, and a gallon of vanilla ice cream for dessert. Is that right? ''The table is full. * Red Fork: Yes, that's it! * Red Spoon: Ok, so that's Red Fork's order. I'll bring the orders from the rest of the gang in just a moment. Red Spoon leaves to bring the rest of the gang what they ordered. * Green Shadow: Boy, nothing like a delicious dinner to satisfy a gang of heroes after a dangerous mission. * Repeater: This is going to be so delicious! This is going to be so delicious! * Chomper: Red Fork's huge appetite is kinda making me jealous though. * Diana Diamond: It's a shame. Kyoji and Grass Knuckles aren't here. * Starcade: Don't you remember? Kyoji went to help Grass Knuckles train for the upcoming karate competition. I don't think they'll be able to make it with us. * Blue Ocean: You're right. Red Spoon returns with everyone else's orders. * Red Spoon: There you go. * Blast: Thanks Red Spoon! This looks delicious! * Red Ruby: Whatever. I'm still upset and angry over the fact that Dr. Zack got away again. * Toby Topaz: Chill, Red. At least it's over. What could possibly go wrong? Suddenly, the gang sees Kyoji enter the restaurant, with a panicked look on his face. * Blast: And, you jinxed it. * Toby Topaz: Sorry. * Green Shadow: What's going on, Kyoji? * Takeshi: Yeah, what's wrong? * Kyoji: It's about Grass Knuckles. While we were taking a break from training, Grass Knuckles saw a punching bag and disappeared after punching it. I don't know where he is now, but I found this. I knew it had something to do with Grass Knuckles' disappearance. Kyoji shows the gang the metallic contraption he detached from the tree. * Starcade: *gasps* ''That might be a teleporter! ''Blue Ocean checks the contraption, and then confirms what Starcade said. * Blue Ocean: Yup, it's a teleporter alright. And a very special one at that. Complex molecular transportation system to maximize teleportation speed, last generation processors... * Red Fork: Blue Ocean... * Blue Ocean: Sorry. The punching bag itself seems to have a system that triggers the teleporter. So when Grass Knuckles punched it, that must have activated the teleporter, which is why Grass Knuckles disappeared. * Alice: Hm... but who could've made that teleporter? * Blue Ocean: Well, based on the fact that the trigger was a punching bag, it's obvious that whoever did it wanted to capture Grass Knuckles. * Green Shadow: Hmm, it might be... Suddenly, the gang hears cries for help. Gary Garnet detects a distress signal on his OPhone, but realizes that the gang are already at the location of the distress signal. * Green Shadow: Did you hear that? * Starcade: Someone's in trouble! * Gary Garnet: But the distress signal is right here! * Lemon Glass: That's weird. * Green Shadow: Or is it? * Starcade: Wait a minute, where's Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss? * Green Shadow: I'm thinking the answer lies on the roof. Maybe they're the ones who need help. Follow me, gang! *goes to the roof of Red Spoon's restaurant* * Blue Ocean: If you say so. * Blast: Let's go. * Blue Ocean: Wait a moment! *''gets his music player, and makes it start playing Graze The Roof* Ok, now we can go to the roof. * Green Shadow: ''*faceleafs* ''Let's just go. ''The gang follows Green Shadow to the roof of Red Spoon's restaurant. When they climb up, they see Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss tied to a pillar. * Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss: Help us! * Green Shadow: Woah woah woah woah woah, calm down. Tell us what happened, how did you two even get tied up like this? * Bonk Choy: No idea! Some hooded figure came out of nowhere and tied us up here! Now that's shady! * Kyoji: A hooded figure? * Akasha: Who is he? * Bonk Choy: We don't know! It might be Dark Green Shadow for all we know! * Blue Ocean: Makes sense. * Lemon Glass: We'll help you out of this. Lemon Glass attempts to untie Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss. Kyoji notices a teleporter above Lemon Glass, and remembers what happened to Grass Knuckles. * Kyoji: No, Lemon Glass, it's a trap! Kyoji shoves Lemon Glass out of the way, just before the teleporter activates. * Red Fork: That was close. * Lemon Glass: Thanks, Kyoji. I didn't see that teleporter. * Kyoji: You're welcome. * ???: So, you knew it was a trap? It was a trap designed for Green Shadow. I didn't want to do this, but I must take Green Shadow by force. ??? appears from behind the pillars, revealing to be a female peashooter with a black cape and hood and a skull medal. (W.I.P.) Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108